Catcalling leads to judo flips!
by AutumnLeaves03
Summary: Annabeth keeps getting catcalled, soon she has had enough and someone gets flipped! rated T for language


**Hi! its AutumnLeaves03 back with another story! i wrote this story when i was board so it might be flawed, i have also never been to New York so i know nothing about it! this story contains language **

I am walking down the streets of New York with Percy, we are on are way to eat with his mom, Sally Jackson.

"Wise girl, can i stop and get a quick gift for my mom, like a flower or some chocolate?" Percy asks as we push are way through the busy crowds.

I stare ate him, "Why are you asking? of course! she is your mom!" i say, trying to sound strict but i end up laughing.

"Sorry Wise girl!" Percy chuckles.

We are a few blocks from Percy mom's apartment when we pass a flower shop.

"Annabeth, i'm going to stop here and get flowers" he says and then walks into the store.

I wait, a good three minutes, and in that time i was catcalled two times by guys walking by.

"Sorry i was slow Wise girl!" Percy calls through the crowd.

"Its fine, lets just, get out of here" i mumble and take a step closer to him.

"Okay?" he says and we start walking again.

We are almost to the apartment when Percy sees another shop.

"Wise girl, I'm going to get some chocolate!" Percy says and then walks into the store.

I huff, great.

"Hey babe, you all alone?" a male voice says as its owner walks by.

"Whats a pretty little thing like you doing all alone out here?" another voice says, thankfully the guys leaves after i ignore him.

Percy is still not back, probably picking out the best chocolate for his mom.

There are guys staring at me, one of them smirks and calls his buds over to 'admire' me.

"You got a nice ass girl!" one of them yells.

Thats when i lose it.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" i scream, i don't care if I'm attracting a scene, these are creepy guys.

"Aww! is the little girly scared?" the biggest one sneers at me.

"Yah! does the little girly need her mommy?" another says, pretending to whip tears from his eyes.

"Dude! stop picking on the girl!" a short guy runs up to me.

"Go away wimp!" one of the creepy guys say.

"Come on! we can take him! he is tiny!" one of the men say.

"Yah! and she does have a nice butt…" a different guy says trailing of.

"Come on!" a guy says and he turns to leave.

Most of the guys follow him muttering things like, But that butt! and, she was all alone!

the little short guy, apparently thinking that the danger is over leaves… he did not see the biggest guy, the guy who is staring at my butt.

"Go away please" i say and take a step for the door of the chocolate shop Percy is in.

"Fine, better girls out there" he mutters and leaves.

I sigh, creepy guys are always after me, why can't they just leave me alone?

"HEY ANNABETH!" Percy screams "THEY HAVE FREE SAMPLES, FREE!"

"COMING!" i call and walk into the shop.

its a nice place, small, cozy, clean.

"Here!" Percy says and gives me a chocolate.

"Yum" i tell him after i finish it "that was good, maybe i will bye some for Rachel, she loves chocolate!" i say and go to find the chocolate.

"Okay! meet you outside!" Percy calls and then leaves the shop.

Almost as soon as he leaves someone whistles and calls, "Whats such a hot babe doing all alone?"

"Stop please" i say politely, well as politely and i can when i feel like smacking him in the face.

"She has a nice butt!" he mumbles

I try to ignore him but them he draws the final straw, he reaches out to grab my bottom.

"HEEEEEYA!" i scream and judo flip him.

He lands with a thud and lays there, dazed.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Again!" i growl and then proceed to buy some chocolate.

The guy moans and crawls out the door, i smirk, he deserved it.

Percy P.O.V.

Annabeth has been in the shop for a while, i start to get worrried but i get really worried when i hear a HEEEEEYA! a few moments later a guy crawls out of the shop moaning about judo girls and how not to mess with them.

"Hey Percy!" my Wise girl says as she walks up to me.

"Do you have any thing to do with the guy who was moaning about judo girls?" i ask.

"Ya, i flipped him" she says.

I go silent, I'm about to ask why when my brain stops me and says, don't ask.

"Okay!" i say.

We continue to walk to my moms house, i can't wait for dinner!

**its probably horrible, but, i was board! thanks to anyone how is reading it!**


End file.
